Twins of the Kyuubi
by The Dragon-wolf Omega
Summary: Another challenge story from my great friend Dragon-Wolf Tamer, the Shinagami decides that some seals do not require deaths...more so, if a soul is just moved, then the user is moved.  What troubles will Minato Face when he's Naruto's age?
1. Chapter 1

The Twins of the Kyuubi

A/N: Okay, another project to work on while I'm being tortured in College. Based off my friend Dragon-Wolf Tamer's challenge ideas, I decided to come up with this. Oh, and I'm making the Reaper for the death seal be an extension of the Shinigami… a very different extension.

Chapter 1: Reforming the Rules

"Ugh, this day… officially sucks," Minato muttered to himself as he stared at the enraged Demon, "my wife was killed, my son kidnapped, Madara trying to kill me and taking the demon, and now a giant fur ball is destroying the village. This day has been one mishap after another, and it's only my first day of being Hokage."

"RAAAAA!" the demonic Nine-tails roared as he charged a chakra energy blast at Minato, who countered with a chakra barrier. He had to make sure Naruto was alive for the sealing jutsu.

"All right….now let's get ready to do this," Minato said as he flew through the hand signs really quickly, "Sorry about this Naruto….and sorry for not being with you through your childhood….if only I could just stay around to see you grow up."

After completing the hand signs, the spirit of the Reaper came.

"I use up my soul to seal the Kyuubi into this new host body," Minato said and the Reaper nodded. Pulling out his scythe, the reaper gashed open the Kyuubi and Minato. As he easily pulled out Minato's soul, the Kyuubi was slowly being drained into Naruto. As Minato's last thoughts flew by….he remembered his times as a kid, and how great times were back then. What occurred today made growing up a horrible idea….if only he could relive his younger days….maybe to become stronger and stop Madara…

'Sorry son,' Minato thought before his life left his body and he fell dead to the ground next to his son.

In the plain of the afterlife, the Shinigami knew a bunch of new arrivals came into his realm.

"Okay, what's with the sudden flow of dead people right now?" The God asked as he knew he was going to be annoyed finding places to put them all.

"Yo Shini baby," a voice said as Shinigami cringed at the voice.

"Ugh, what now?" The Shinigami groaned as the reaper came into view.

"Bro, I got another sorry sap who performed the Reaper Death Seal," the Reaper said to his brother, "what an idiot. He basically sent himself to hell."

"Whatever," the God of death responded as he then thought of another problem, "what's with the sudden flow of the dead?"

"That furry ball of infinite energy owned those sorry half wits with one hit….taking out a lot of them," the Reaper explained and the Shinigami blinked.

"…Furry ball of infinite energy?" The Shinigami said confused, "Oh, the Kyuubi, now I wondered what Uzumaki Kushina was doing here."

"But this fool had his soul ripped out to trap it in that small pile of flesh they call a baby," the soul reaper said as Shinigami blinked.

"Hmmm….I've actually been thinking for a while," the Shinigami began to speak as his brother played around with the soul he acquired, "A soul for a soul is a fair trade, a death for a death. But a soul for a transfer seems a bit extreme.""

"Wait….it takes you half an eternity to actually rethink your own rules?"

"Eh, I'm a god, I can change them whenever I want," the god of death replied to his brother.

"This is just some plain Bull…damn it brother, why can't you decide half your Ghetto ideas already for once," the reaper shouted as the god of death frowned.

"Okay….you're an extension of me, yet I do not remember speaking like that ever! What happened when I made you?"

"Brother, remember, you wanted to suppress all the different personality types you were getting, and decided to make me out of all those personalities."

"And I now know it was a bad idea to do so," the Shinigami groaned, "And I do not even know of a single person with your personality!"

"It's called mixed personality brother," the reaper said as the Shinigami wondered if a god could be killed.

"Back to the matter at hand," the God of Death started, "I believe a transfer for a transfer seems like the best response to that type of sealing."

"And why is that again?" The Reaper said beginning to bounce Minato's soul like a ball.

"Like I said, a death for a death is fair, but a death for a transfer isn't," the Shinigami reiterated to his brother, "Now, do you see what I'm getting at?"

"But, ripping people's souls are fun," the Reaper declared before Shinigami frowned at him.

"Yeah, but it's a lonely soul. Don't you want someone to keep him company for all eternity in mortal combat," the Shinigami said and the Reaper thought about it for a while.

"Eh, it's probably funnier to watch them fumble around in new forms then playing around with one soul," the Reaper said and Shinigami began to change the terms of the Death Seal for Transfers.

"So….what do we do about Minato?" The Reaper eventually asked as the Shinigami was chanting.

"Since this change happened near his sealing and do to his sealing, I decided that he gets transferred into a new vessel."

"In who!" The Reaper complained and the Shinigami sighed.

"I don't know, send him back to his childhood days for all I care, just get him out of here!"

"Okay bro," the Reaper said and performed another jutsu on the soul.

Back in the still ruined Konoha, the Search and Rescue team were busy sorting through the debris and dead bodies. Most of the first ninja that were sent to hold off the demon were mostly found dead, and others critically injured, or mortally injured.

"This is getting ridiculous," an ANBU member said as he ended the misery of a dying comrade.

"That damn fox destroyed everything," another of them said as he found a trapped citizen under a rock still breathing.

"And even the Hokage was killed," another commented.

"Ugh, this is going to be one grand mess to fix," the last member of the team said before hearing something "is that….crying?"

"Huh?" the other members responded as they also eventually heard the crying, "Okay….that's not a good sign."

"Quick," one said as they quickly moved over to the noise. Though, someone already beat them to the spot.

"So, he did seal away the fox in you," a dog-masked ANBU member said as he lifted up the whiskered and sealed baby that laid next to his dead father, "I'm just wondering if you are able to handle the responsibilities of being a container."

"Ahhh," a crying voice was heard screaming, and Kakashi, the dog-masked ANBU, quickly went over to the next source of crying.

"What the…," Kakashi thought as he looked down. It was another new-born infant. It was a boy with yellow hair, blue eyes, and looked very afraid. Though, as Kakashi looked at it, he noticed the uncanny similarity to Naruto….and even more, the similarity to the Yondaime.

"Oh god, a small infant," some ANBU arrived to the scene, "Someone, take it to the hospital to be evaluated, both of them!"

After being taken to the hospital, it was determined that the first infant was the Yondaime's son, and bared the markings of the Kyuubi on his body. The other one, though, seemed to have no origin.

"Well, that's another secret we have to keep amongst ourselves," Kakashi muttered to his team as he looked over Naruto's bed, "but what do we do with the other brat?"

"Well, we need to give him a name," one member said as he held the other baby in her hands, which was fully awake.

"Someone born from the victory we just experienced," Kakashi said and thought for a while, "why not call him Masaru."

"That is a perfect name, the one born from our victory over the Demon," some of the ANBU said as the word spread quickly through the village about the two kids though. Most saw Naruto as that demon that had to die, while they looked at Masaru as the symbol of their strength. Though, no matter what title they earned, they were now considered orphans. The two were eventually sent to an Orphanage together, and their adventures would eventually begin.

"Wow….that was easy to fool them," the Reaper said as he vanished off to the Afterlife.

Okay, this means I'm now doing all of Dragon-Wolf Tamer's challenges. With all the work we are getting on this end, plus a few stories, I've been busy. But thanks for waiting on something to appear. Read and review, and I hope you enjoyed it.

"Hehe, nope, and if you read this, please review, it looks weird otherwise,"-Dragon-Wolf Tamer

"Oh….right, that last challenge….oh boy." -Dragon-Wolf Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me and my friend-… I mean my friend and I, do not own Naruto. If we did… we wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, would we?

Twins of the Kyuubi

A/N: Okay, this little story has gotten very popular over it's days… that's good. Well, Since I don't have much to Banter about, time to see what the too kids are doing….

Chapter 2: Food Swipes

"Okay… the door is open…" Marasu whispered over to Naruto , who was waiting for the store keeper to turn around from the stack of snacks nearby. Naruto nodded and awaited the opportunity as the shop keeper turned around. He swiped some fruit from the stand and quickly fled from the store along with Marasu, The Shop Keeper, though, spotted the theievs and persuded them.

"Come back here you thieves!"

"Just keep running Naruto," Marasu shouted as he was the faster of the two kids. The Shop keeper could not keep up with the burst of energy the kids possessed, and the fact they had more energy to use for run. Eventually the man gave up the persuit and headed back to his shop… realizing he was robbed again for leaving his store unattended.

"Wait for it Naruto," Marasu said as another boy entered the area, "there he is."

The boy in question was the same as Marasu and all like and shape… He held a bunch of items and money in his hands, and promptly disappeared after dropping them.

"Wow, shadow clones are amazing," Naruto said after gathering up the supplies from the ground.

"Neat I was able to learn them pretty quick from some scrolls I… uh… looked at in the Hokage Tower when they let me in," Marasu said as he stretched his arms. Marasu had on a red and yellow shirt with sleeves that came down to his elbows. He had on yellow pants and white ninja sandles to boot given to him by some nice villagers. N aruto's clothing, on the other hand… well, Marasu had to give him his cloths as many stores refued to sell to him. Naruto wore a blue shirt with an orange stripe going down each sleeve. The sleeves made it half way between his body to his elbow, and he wore black shorts with a blue stripe down each leg. Naruto wore black ninja sandles. The two kids were 6 years old.

"Heh, gets us some food and money to use, doesn't it?" Naruto said as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Yeah… it's not fair you got kicked out of the orphanage, and you were one of the most well-behaved people in there," Marasu said eating his plum, "they out right got rid of you… and then I went off."

"Heh… and they are begging you to come back and stay," Naruto said and the two kids laughed.

"Adults are weird," Marasu stated and Naruto nodded.

"They tell us not to do one thing, and they end up doing it to us or each other the next moment."

"Well, not all adults are bad," Marasu said finishing up his plum, "the hokage is a nice guy."

"Oh yeah, the old man," Naruto said throwing away his apple core and picked up more of the stuff the shadow clone took, "he's especially nice to both of us."

Marasu nodded and picked up some of the other stuff and money. The two now realized they needed to find a place to stay, and all the money they took would at least buy them a room for a few days and some food. After a bit of searching, and people glaring at Naruto and Naruto being yelled at to leave, the two kids eventually found an apartment on one of the more distant sides of the village. The rent was actually monthly, and quite low… low enough to allow their thievery to actually help pay for expenses. The owners did not ask why two 6 year olds bought an apartment… they were just happy they could pay for it. The two boys happily went up to the apartment… and found the reason it was low priced.

"This place looks like a dump," Marasu said as he wandered into the rooms and saw all the garbage laying around, "but actually would look great after we clean it… and hey look, running water."

"So is this why we also stole a broom, mop, and bucket?" Naruto said remembering the earlier heists to some other stores for supplies.

"Yup… lay all the things over there and let's start cleaning this place up."

With the amazing abilities two six-year olds could muster, they began collecting the trash on the ground, mopping the floor, and scaring away the pests that invaded their new home.

In the span of 5 hours, the place started looking clean for the most part. Though, the two could not imagine trying to keep the place well painted.

"Note to self… well bargained rooms equal a a couple of adults wanting to make as much money as possible with dumb service," Marasu said wandering around the much more b earable apartment

"So what now?" Naruto asked before Marasu thought for a while.

"Time to get lucky in a hardware store… I think I know how to paint, all we need is some paint, brushes, and some step ladders… I think a few shadow clones would do the job nice."

"But we already went to three stores… they might have an eye out for us," Naruto said as Marasu nodded.

"Naruto… I'm going to teach you something I somehow figured out…" Marasu said before making a hand sign and transforming into Naruto.

"What the… you're me?" Naruto said and the transformation nodded.

"Kakashi told me it was the transformation jutsu… he said it was amazing I learned how to do that without any aid at all," Marasu said changing back and going over to his roommate to teach him the basics. After a few minutes, and some advice, Naruto was able to keep up a transformation of a dog with brown and blonde fur.

"We can sneak in as animals, and I'll have the shadow clones retrieve all that we need from the store," Marasu said turning into a blonde dog and the two snuck out of the apartment complex to get supplies. They also decided to hit up some food stores to test their plan, and watched as two jobs were easily done with the strange thieves. The clones put the food back in the apartment, and Marasu and Naruto arrived at the nearest hardware store to go and get some paint and brushes. The plan was going well. The two odd creatures went over to the nearest stand with brushes, and snagged two of them. Quickly, the store owner went after the two, and the shadow clones quickly went in and took the paint. The two thieves were busy running to get away… before…

"What are you two doing?" Someone said throwing a kunai in front of the two, and dispelling their transformation. The store owner stopped in shock of the two.

"It's those thieves who have been robbing stores lately," the man declared and the man, who the two kids found to be Kakashi wearing his ANBU uniform shrugged.

"Why are you stealing things you two?" Kakashi asked and the two kids started stammering

"Errr, you see," Marasu explained nervously while Naruto began chattering, "we kicked- I mean got kicked out of another orphanage, and we ended up having to steal some money and supplies to live in an apartment."

"Yeah, we did not want to sleep on a bench again," Naruto said and the store owner looked down at them.

"Wait… why did they kick you two out?" the man said in surprsse.

"They didn't like Naruto and I always go where he goes," Marasu said and the man nodded.

"Well, that doesn't sound like something a facility for raising children should do, someone should report that to the Hoakage to deal with that."

"Well, we could do that," Kakashi said as he looked at the two kids, "but they have been kicked out of every orphanage for the same reason."

"Well… I have no idea why they hate that kid for no reason, I only set up shop here last year when I moved in," the man said and Kakashi nodded.

"Then you don't know the sad reason they don't like Naruto… it's pointless, but people don't seem to let go," Kakashi said and the man wanted to ask a question, "before you ask, no, I can't tell you what happened, it's an S rank secret."

"All right… but did they say they were living somewhere and needed to fix it up?" the man asked and the two kids nodded, "Okay… well, why don't you give the suggestion to the Hoakge to let them live somewhere and if approved, I'll help paint their apartment and fix any problems for free."

"All right," Kakashi said before he looked at the kids, "how were you exactly stealing a lot of things like that?"

Marasu smiled, "Hehe… we distracted the shop keepers and shadow clones took the stuff… and they are currently taking things…"

Kakashi looked at Marasu, "Dispel them…"

"Fine," Marasu said before performing a hand sign.

"All right," one shadow clone of Marasu said as they began to carry away cans of paints before suddenly vanishing and the cans rolled all over the store.

After an hour of discussing payments for the apartment, and renovations, it was official… the two kids would stay in the apartment under the payment of the Hokage. This included food, clothes, supplies, and general items for entertainment. (Coming on their birthdays of course). After the work of a few renovators, the apartment was looking livable with freshly painted walls and furniture donated by the hardware store's brother. It became late at this time, and after having a snack, the two kids went over to their beds.

"Well… today went well, don't you think Naruto," Marasu said and tucked himself in his own bed.

"Yeah… there are some nice people apparently in this village," Naruto said as he fixed his pillow. The two kids looked around their new home.

"Well… now we have to figure out what to do with ourselves," Marasu said as Naruto looked over to his roommate.

"Like?" Naruto asked as Marasu grinned.

"I don't know… I keep having strange images and thoughts of me being this great ninja guy and becoming Hokage one day, it sounds like an awesome thing to do."

"Hey… I wanted to become Hokage!" Naruto said and they both began to glare at each other before laughing.

"Hehe… then you have to be better than me," Marasu said before Naruto threw a pillow at his face, "Hey!"

"Ha… says someone that can't dodge a pillow," Naruto said as he caught the return throw from Marasu.

"Okay… we can try something tomorrow to see who is better right now," Marasu said as he yawned, "I'm tired right now… used too many shadow clones."

"Okay… night Marasu," Naruto said as he yawned.

"Night Naruto," Marasu said as he quickly fell asleep. Naruto followed soon after.

A/N: Okay, just for a reference, Minato does have his memories of his past self… but he doesn't know they are memories. As he said, he thinks of them as thoughts as they are severely fragmented. So Minato won't remember he is Minato, nor that his friend is his son until he can make more sense of these thoughts.

All and all, this story became really popular. Heh, Minato being like a brother to Naruto seems… odd if you think about it. Your best friend is your dad, and he's the same age… well, what one doesn't know won't freak them out. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story, and don't forget to leave your comments in the reviews.

And now for my great friend doing the editing as I'm swarmed by shadow clones of my little brothers…. go!

"I thought it was you don't know won't hurt you, and besides what in Naruto really does make a lot of sense," –Dragon-Wolf Tamer *Finishing editing earlier than expected and shooting long distance arrow that splits into many needles and dispells shadow clones of Omega's younger brothers, now searching for the real ones.*

"I feel like they annoy you more than they annoy me….hmm, nice arrow thingy." -Dragon-Wolf Omega: Slightly High on Sugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Twins of the Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if you think I did, go try to eat a Rasengan-shaped bowl of raman!

A/N: Okay, this story is getting more, and more popular, which is saying everyone is enjoying it so far. Let's keep this story floating.

Chapter 3: Our First Years…

After speaking to many people in the higher part of the village, including the Hokage and the fact everyone loved Masaru, it was easy to get the applications for the academy. Once all the forms were filled out, and the school year started, Masaru and Naruto were waiting in their new classroom. The two had on new clothes for this occasion, Naruto was wearing a blue shirt with sleeves that only reached up to his elbows, dark-gray shorts that had an orange belt around it (Naruto admitted he liked orange), and black ninjasandles. He also had fishnet wrapped around his exposed arms and legs. Masaru had on a white shirt with a yellow portion meant oor the sleeves that only made it before the elbow. He had on yellow pants with a dark belt, white sandles, and the most unusual piece, a open yellow cloak.

"I still don't get why you have that cloak," Naruto asked staring at Marasu as students began to fill into the room.

"I have no idea….for some reason I wanted the cloak," Marasu said examining the piece of clothing being commented, "Though, it does look a bit unusual compared to what everyone else is wearing."

"Meh, could serve as a way to cover yourself from rain," Naruto said and his eye began to wander around the room. He could recognize a few people in the room. He saw Shikimaru sleeping on one of the nearby desks next to Sheeno, who was quietly sitting in his chair ignoring the Nara's snores. In front of them, Kiba arrived with his faithful companion on the desk receiving a scratch from his master behind his ear. Eventually, Choji charged into the room, not on purpose but overly excitdd, eating his second breakfast as he called it and took a seat near the middle of the class. Afterward, most of the females in the room squealed as the next person came in. Around half the class that was in already flinched at the noise, and Marasu clamped his hands over his ears.

"Oh come on," Marasu muttered as Sasuke Uchiha, the one everyone squealed about entered the room, "it was nice and quiet until that!"

"I know…people over react to someone if they are important," Naruto said as he covered his ears.

"You're one to talk Yondaime fanboy," Marasu teased as the squeals died down and Naruto looked irritated at that.

"Hey, I'm not screaming whenever he enters the room."

"That's sort of impossible to do as he's dead," Marasu said as somewhere in the afterlife, two powerful beings were chuckling at that comment. Naruto just sighed, and then the two, plus a few other people, cringed at the upcoming noises.

"Not again," Marasu complained gritting his teeth and stairing at the door to see what or who destroyed some functioning portions of his ear. Soon enough, a blonde girl with a slightly tight fitting dress and a wide-foreheaded pink haired girl attempted to fit in the same doorway.

"Move it Ino pig!" the pink haired girl said entering the room.

"Move it billboard brow," the blonde girl said pushing Sakura to the side, "I'm going to sit next to Sasuke!"

That gave Marasu an idea. Marasu tugged on Naruto's sleeve.

"Wha?" Naruto asked turning to the yellow-haired boy.

"I got an idea for a small prank, make a shadow clone like I taught you," Marasu ordered and Naruto quickly produced a crouching clone as Marasu did the same. The two boys quickly used a transformation jutsu, something Marasu figured out how to do from some scrolls, and sneaked over quickly to the two seats next to Sasuke. As the clones took the place of the two boys, the boys sat down on the seats before the girls noticed and dispelled their disguises. Seeing that, Sasuke turned to the two.

"What was that?" Sasuke said as the two girls inched closer, not noticing the boys moving from their seats.

"Transformation and shadow clones," marasu said as the girls, not knowing someone was in their seats, accidently sat on the two boys, Sakura on Marasu, and Ino on Naruto. The idea of their seats being taken did not register until the girls noticed something was wrong and laughter behind them. Turning around, their faces flashed red with blushes as they now noticed that they were sitting on the two. The entire class erupted into laughter at this, and the two girls quickly stood up, had their hands over their faces and ran off to two different seats, on the other side of the room.

Sasuke even had to admit that was very humiliating and chuckled softly to himself while everyone quieted down.

"Heh….no one makes that much noise and gets away with it," Naruto snickered as Marasu, and even Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but I still can't hear correctly," Marasu said grabbing a pencil and putting the eraser in his left ear, "Nope, that's not working."

"Well, thanks for getting them off my backs for now," Sasuke said as he turned to looking out the window at the sunny sky, "what are your names?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde replied and Marasu followed up.

"And I'm Marasu," the yellow haired boy answered thinking for a moment, "though, no one knows what my parents last names were, so I also took Uzumaki like Naruto."

"I see," Sasuke said turning back to the group, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

'Oddly enough, he's not being a pain.' Naruto thought as he looked around the room.

'For some reason, when he said 'Uchiha,' I felt like punching him to unconsciousness,' Marasu thought as he shook the idea out of his head, 'meh, I must be getting crazy.'

A few more people came into the room. They included Hinata, who sat near Naruto behind him. Afterwards, their sensei finally arrived as the last 2 students sat down in the chairs remaining.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy, where students train hard and adopt the will of fire," the man said standing in the front of the class and looking around, "you may call me Iruka."

"Yes Iruka," the class said as role call was quickly gone through. After it was done and noting all the students were here, basic exercises were done, and a special presentation by the sensei's were given with a sparring match. Sadly, Iruka was defeated on the second round before the last match.

"Well, I knew hosting a bet would work," Masaru happily cheered as he carried away 500 ryu from everyone who betted and lost. Naruto and Masaru left the class and headed off to Icharaku Raman to eat at their gains. With everything that went on at the class, the two knew that only interesting things awaited them.

A year later, the class was working on weapon throwing. The class lined up and threw 4 kunai at four targets in quick successions. Many students went up to show their skills. Many got on the bull's eye, and close with other throws, others missed all four targets completely, as the next person will demonstrate.

"All right, here I go!" Naruto yelled throwing the kunais at the target, only to witness tthat three kunai missed the target completely and flew into a tree, and one hit the edge of the target, "and there they go."

"Wow…weapon throwing isn't your thing," Marasu said as some of the class, the ones who didn't fail worse then Naruto, laughed and Naruto began to chuckle a bit.

"Well, something to work on," Naruto said as the next person who was still laughing missed all four targets and stopped.

"And karma bites someone in the rear again," marasu commented as the boy went back to his spot.

"All right, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said before Marasu quickly gathered his ear plugs, and covered his ears as it was all shown to be in vein, not realizing he sat amongst the fangirls. Naruto began rolling on the floor in agony, and Sasuke muttered to himself.

"This would be easier to prepare for iif this wasn't done in random," Marasu said as the Uchiha took aim. A gasp of air was held from the crowd, and Sasuke threw the weapons, to have 2 hit the bull's eye, and two to land right next to the border for the bull'seye. A cheer echoed again from the crowd and Iruka looked at the target.

"Good," Iruka said examining the targets, "so far the highest score in the class."

"I knew you can do it," Ino shouted from the ground as Marasu ducked forward over the leaning girl. Sakura also joined in and Marasu was unknowingly being used as a knee and hand rest.

"Yeah, no one is better than you," Sakura shouted and Naruto turned to where Marasu used to be bnd began laughing.

"I….can't….breathe!" Marasu gasped as he rolled over, and knocked the two girls onto the ground and gasped a large lung-full of air.

"Thank you all the gods for the gift of air!" Marasu said hugging the air and taking deep breaths, he then turned to the dazed girls, "and best is always subject to change you know, one person can be the best at one thing, and the next thing you know, someone else does it better."

Ino eventually recovered, "well, he's done the best so far."

"Key word, so far," Marasu said as two more people went up before he was called on, "and let's see how badly I fail or how awesome I do." Marasu calmly walked up to the throwing site, as two pairs of critically judging eyes were waiting to give him all sorts of hell for screwing up. He grabbed the kunai, prepared to throw, and then suddenly froze.

"Marasu?" Iruka said turning to the stunned boy, "are you feeling okay?"

"Come on Marasu," Naruto cheered as he accidently fell forward cheering and rolled down the small hill.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marasu said as he shook his head and focused. He quickly threw all four blades in under a nano-second, and all four projectiles contacted on the bull's eye for all four targets. Marasu just stood there and blinked at what he just done. The entire group silenced down as they stared at the confused boy and Iruka looked at the target.

"Amazing, no one has ever hit all four targets on the first test since we had Yondaime at the academy," Iruka said and Marasu stared at the targets.

"Wow, great going," Naruto clapped and soon the rest of the class followed. Marasu bowed down and walked back to his spot, and sat next to Naruto.

"That was weird," marasu whispered to Naruto as more people went up to throw at the targets, "I was about to use what I studied to throw these things, then I got a sudden head-ache and suddenly knew how to throw those kunais perfectly at high speeds."

"That's weird," Naruto whispered back and Marasu nodded, "I wonder what else that will happen on."

Marasu thought for a moment, and then felt a chill down his spine. He couldn't place what was causing the problem and then shuttered, "Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked as Marasu dare not look around.

"Count how many girls are now looking at my direction."

Realizing what Marasu meant, Naruto turned to the crowd around him, and began counting anyone who was usually looking at Sasuke with a certain face. Excluding two boys that Naruto made a mental note to avoid, there were 7. Also looking around the placement, Naruto gulped at the positions.

"Ummm…I count 7," Naruto said turning back to his step brother, "and two are directly behind you."

"Wait, who is, Awgh…oh boy….," Marasu muttered as he gave a guess who Naruto was mentioning.

"Congradulations, you have created a fanclub," Naruto whispered before marasu bonked him across the head, "look at the bright side….we'll get exercise and training running and hiding for our lives every morning and afternoon."

"Ha-ha, really funny," Marasu muttered as the day went by, and as predicted. The two had to stealthily walk home avoiding any trackers, "Well, I better get use to this."

"Do what I do," Naruto whispered as they were able to go along the shadows of a building heading for their apartment, "just barely pass your classes and enjoy last place with me."

"Nope," Marasu said jumping over a fallen trash can, "I'd rather be in the hands of the amassing fanclub I'm getting then screw up classes."

"Your funeral," Naruto joked and the two arrived home.

Another year past, and the two only had to get past another year to graduate from the academy. Naruto, with some help from Marasu, was able to go higher in the ranks of his class. Though, seeing what they went through every school day, he rather hold back a little. Though, now the two were also well-known pranksters. Their list of deeds included, but are not limited to, eraser bombardments on Iruka, unbolting Choji's chair, filling up the class room full of shadow clones and taking every seat, transformed a log into the agenda book, lead Akamaru away from Kiba with a shadow clone holding food, Marasu using a special transparency jutsu on the classroom door, water fountain spray trap (Sakura just giggled when it was Marasu's doing….Naruto, on the otherhand, found himself left battered in the middle of the hallway), and now, sneaking into the girl's locker room to mess around with the water settings.

"So, you are going to hide in the temperature control area, and wait for some of the girls to enter the showers. Once enough enter, turn the water to a very low temperature, and laugh," marasu explained as they hid behind a wall, "any questions?"

"Yeah," Naruto said looking around for anyone listening in, "why are the controls for water temperature for the boy's and girl's locker roomare only in the girl's locker room?"

"Blame the person who made this place," Marasu said scanning the nearby area "makes the idea that muhch more fun since we'll get a lot more people running into the halls in poor amounts of clothing."

"Okay, that just means I have to cover my ears longer than usual with the extra screams," Naruto said as the two laughed, "Okay, let's go."

Naruto transformed into a small rat, and scurried along the ground into the locker room area, while Marasu provided the distraction by using Naruto's patented Sexy jutsu and turned into a female, with the same towel he decided to wear, but now having to lift it more noticing he was showing too much.

'Oops,' Marasu thought and chuckled at his slight mistake. He sauntered into the girl's locker room and scoped around. Thanking the kami that people did not seem to notice who goes with them to the bathroom everyday, no one accused him for intruding. He scanned around and notice only a few girls were around and notice the cue by a small brown mouse waving a paw.

'Good, he found it," Marasu thought as the mouse scurried back into a hole, and slight scraping noises were heard through the wall as Marasu noticed the panel where the controls were. Marasu was here to give a signal, which Naruto known as cold and kept observing the room. Marasu was decent enough to just stay in the first room of the locker area, where all were mostly clothed and just wandered into the showers to undress completely. Taking a seat on the bench, Marasu waited and gave a sigh…

…this was a very, very, bad idea to avoid the next problem. The locker room filled up with a few more people, and someone had to respond to the sigh.

"Hey, are you new here?" someone asked as Marasu looked up and gave himself a mental slap across the head for even breathing. Apparently the one of the bigger fans of both well known (and loathed) fanclubs was now speaking to him- err, her.

"Uhh…yeah," Marasu spoke in a soft voice trying not to sound nervous,but failed, "I'm sort of…err, I…uhh, we did not use locker rooms where I came from, we used to go home and change."

"Oh," Ino said and nodded, "well, we can't leave the school grounds until the end of the day, so you have to come to the main shower area."

"Uhh….no thanks," Marasu responded and began panicking, which showed in his transformed voice, "I'm okay."

"Well, have to shower," another girl said from afar, "it's the rules to shower afterwards, and you don't want to stay smelly after working hard outside."

"Uhh, Umm," Marasu said realizing his plan was backfiring for the worst, "I…uhh, forgot something outside."

"Ah quit worrying," another person said from behind and it ended up being Sakura….soon, most people that usually chased him were in the room, "we're all girls and friends here."

'What luck I have,' Marasu thought as she was helped onto her feet by a few girls, against her protest, "'I bet Jiraiya would enjoy a moment like this….wait, who was I just thinking about? I never heard that name before.' Marasu was now dazed and confused on what he was thinking about as he did not notice she was being dragged into the shower area. As soon as he realized where he was, he began to look around and quickly shut his eyes. Well, not from suddenly being stung by water that he wasn't expecting, but he was already in the shower area, and the only person with a towel on!

'What's taking Marasu so long,' Naruto thought as he was counting specs of dust that was in the panel area, "227, 228, 229, 230, and 231."

"I think you accidently surprised her with the water," Masaru heard one of the girls said as she stepped back from the water jet, "look, she did not even notice where she is, and he still has her towel on."

"Be a bit more considerate Ino," Sakura yelled from a random part of the shower and was heard coming over, "Okay, you can open your eyes now; the water is not blasting you in the face."

"No, I'm okay like this, they still hurt," Marasu said amazed his transformation did not dispel after that. He soon felt fingers on his eyes and began to worry.

"Let me see, maybe they is something that got in it instead of water," Sakura said as eventually, amazed and now frightened on her strength, marasu's eyes were pried open. He just mentally decided 4 things at this point. One, he was never going to pull a prank off like this again. Two, a lot of the fangirl's did not look bad the way they are, especially the one in front of him. Three, he's going to wonder who is Jyraya, and for some reason punching him in the gut extremely hard for the last line of thought. Four, he was never going to use a sexy jutsu again.

"Nope, you're eyes are a bit red from the water, but nothing else is wrong," Sakura said letting go and turning away back to her spot as Marasu closed her eyes and quickly, and stealthily, made his way to the exit.

"Ugh, this water is starting to get cold," someone said amongst the crowd before Marasu flinched hoping Naruto did not hear that. Cold water would suddenly shock him and break the transformation. Those thoughts were made while….

"Swueak Squeaker, squeak squeak," Naruto said happily leaping onto the dial, and twisting it to a colder setting. The translation of that was, 'Oh boy, it's now time for some fun!'

While the thought of cold water causing enough of a shock to break transformations…the water suddenly got ice cold, doing the exact thing he did not want to happen. Suddenly, loud screams were heard through the room and throughout the boy's locker area across the hall, and marasu's transformation suddenly dropped, leaving the poor boy in the middle of a room with undressed females, no escape, and only a wet towel to defend himself.

'I'm screwed,' Marasu thought hoping the girls were going to run out of the room and ignore him. Sadly, something he wasn't expecting happened. First of all, he was standing in the way of the exit, so, for those who did run, tumbled into him and fell down, knocking the former Hokage onto the ground and pinned. Second of all, some were brilliant enough to run for the handles and turn off the waters. Marasu now knew his funeral would be soon.

Naruto was snickering happily to himself inside the panel. He heard the boys all scream and charge out of the bathroom they were in. He also heard the girl's scream in shock as well, but their stampeed turned into a fall, and the water stopped on their end. Naruto became confused at what was going on before he heard a gasp of surprise.

"Oh no, someone snuck into the girl's locker room," someone said from Naruto's position before he froze.

'Oh boy, Marasu's dead,' Naruto thought as he tried to crawl out of the panel and realize he got stuck, 'what the….ugh, the thing was suddenly smaller….or I got bigger.'

Back in the shower area, Marasu was now being held down, not pinned down (well, a few pinned him down and others covered his eyes) and first looked angry…then a surprising turn of events occurred. Soon, what Marasu thought were battle cries were actually the squeals they made when either Sasuke or he entered the class. Realizing the meaning of the noise, he now wished he was being mauled to death.

'Must….crawl….out!' Naruto thought as he squeezed his way down the pre-made tunnel that was found leading to the panel.

"OOO, it's Marasu," said person heard from one oo the girls as he now felt crowded all of a sudden. Something was going on.

"Hey, it is," another voice was heard before giggling was heard and suddenly more people were holding him down, and lightening up on their grip. It would be easy at this point to escape, but now more people crowded him and he couldn't move at all, he wasn't being constricted, but he couldn't move.

""Squeakwa Squeak," Naruto said going down the tunnel. Translation: "Half-way there."

'Please don't do anything that will give me nightmares,' Marasu thought as somewhere in the world, he felt someone complain why girls couldn't just let him be with his research. 'Okay, why does all that sound familiar with that random old man that popped into my mind? Oh no! I maybe having visions of my future as a perverted sage!'

"Hey bro," the reaper of souls said appearing next to his brother, "since he's young, but now has another life, does that count as happening in his future or past?"

"Past," Shinigami said before the reaper nodded and returned to making fun at what was going on.

"Wait, why is he sneaking into the girl's bathroom?" another voice said before Marasu began hoping for a quick mauling to leave him unconscious enough to forget all about this.

"Maybe, he does like us and wanted to see us personally!" a fourth voice, recognizing it as Sakura, was heard before a cold sweat drop ran down the back of his head in confusion and fear.

'Only a couple of centimeters more….' Naruto thought wiggling his way down the mouse tunnel, now seeing the light, and smelling the steam from the shower area. Naruto then heard a bunch of squeals, and then the sounds of wrestling, 'poor Marasu, they are now beating him senseless.'

Marasu managed to knock himself out by forcing himself asleep to try not to think about anything. He did this right when an argument arose and the girls of the fanclub leaped and attacked each other, all piling on the poor boy as he was apparently the prize, and arena.

"Squeak!" Naruto charged out of the hole and rushed over to the shower area, he tried to see if it was too late to save his step brother, and noticed the pile fighting….each other? He also then recognized it was the fangirls of Marasu's and realized, that Marasu was now even in a worse position, and now Naruto had something to blackmail his brother if he ever tried pranking him. One of the girls's turned her head, and looked at the brown mouse.

"Eww," a mouse." Eventually, a lot of the heads turned to the mouse, and all got up off Marasu, who, even through his will, was shaken awake and now laid stunned on the floor.

"Let's kill it," another one said before Naruto charged back into the mouse hole, and gained an idea. As the small mob approached the mouse hole, a swarm of rats charged out of the hole, and realizing the swarm looked infinite, the girls all screamed, and ran out of the room. Naruto decided to use shadow clones to form a rat army and try to scare them through sheer numbers. He had Calvary trumpet music playing in his head as he did that. The swarm all gathered to Marasu, who was standing up. A signal was made by one of the rats, and Marasu quickly transformed into one and joined the swarm.

Outside the locker room, two staff members were talking to one of the girls.

"What are you talking about a rat infestation," one of the staff members said as they opened the door, "we always make a thorough search of the school, and it's safe to say that-"?

On cue, the large swarm of rats exploded out of the doorway, and people and rodents came scattering everywhere. Marasu and Naruto rushed all the way to the boy's locker room and got rid of the transformation. The two panted and began laughing.

"From one prank to another," Naruto said as all the rats hid under things before dispelling. No one knew that all they saw were clones, and already, the exterminator was being called to deal with the problem.

"We surely made a mess around here," Marasu said rubbing some bruzes the girls left on the accidental tackle.

"Haha, my favorite part was watching you under a bunch of naked girls," Naruto chuckled and was bonked across his head by Marasu.

"Never….mention….that….again!" Marasu threatened as Naruto grinned while rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, I'm just saving it for when I need to use it," Naruto then stood up, "Well, let's hit the showers."

"All right," Marasu, who was now exhausted and now breathing normally, said as he looked around and went into the shower? Happy to be somewhere he belongs in, he was going to enjoy washing off earlier's events….

"AAAAHH!" the two were heard screaming as ice cold water sprayed them.

Somehow avoiding getting in trouble and dealing with the rest of the day, the two boys lay down on the bed and looked out the nearby window. A new target board was set on the wall, and sometimes, one of the boys sat up, grabbed a kunai, and threw it at the target.

"Wow, to think the crazy things we end up doing and have fun with," Naruto said as they heard the report about the exterminators not finding any vermin on the school grounds, just a wasp nest they took down.

"Yeah, just another normal day," Marasu said sitting up and throwing a kunai at the target, knocking away the last one on the bull's eye, "though, something weird happened earlier."

"Wha, the fact you wer-"

"No, not that," Marasu cut off Naruto knowing what he was going to say, "But a thought went into my mind when that happened. A picture of an old man I knew the name of appeared and I sware, I know who he was and his name."

"Old man?" Naruto said turning to Marasu, "did they hit you across the head harder then I thought?"

"No, oh maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me," Marasu said lying down, "It's getting late, we have to go to sleep now."

"Sure," Naruto said throwing a kunai accidently at the light switch, breaking it and turning off the lights, "Uhh…"

"Wow, that was a fail Naruto," Marasu said yawning, "we'll get that fixed tomorrow, night."

"Night," Naruto said shutting his eyes. He was now anxious and excited to the day they graduated the academy, and peacefully drifted asleep…with the occasional nightmares Marasu began to have. Thinking it was due to today, Naruto fell back asleep when marasu went back.

Though, Marasu was having much, much more scarier dreams. All he kept seeing were random events of someone's life. Nearly being struck down by a man with a weird looking Sharingan. One of the demonic fox throwing a large ball of chakrah. And lastly, one of a reaper appearing behind him and attempting to steal his soul. Time and time again Marasu could sleep, just to be scared awake again. Something was up with these dreams, and maybe one day, Marasu could find that old man and he may bave the answers. He had a feeling that old sage was real.

A/N: Okay, I maybe might of gotten a bit weird there, but what better way to remember our favorite toad sage then with something he would like to do in his research! It was either that, or a book with Naruto on it, but that's something for later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to think of anything I could since the first draft was only 5 pages long. Remember to Read and Review, and to thank my favorite master, Dragon-Wolf Tamer, for editing.

"To be honest, you have to bare with me, first of all this is like the third time I've read this and I'm only using a reading program that I'm still learning about so if something is wrong please don't hate me."- Dragon-Wolf Tamer *Thinking that last sentence of authors note just sounds completely weird*

"Hey, hey….no weird thoughts. Oh, and you forgot a quotation mark in front of that…and I'm still learning this program….got most of it covered doh (and suffering on doing other functions)" -Dragon-Wolf Omega.


	4. Chapter 4

Twins of the Kyuubi

A/N: The return of the mishaps of the Kyuubi vessel and his reborn side kick (or is it the other way around) I thought I did more on this story before I noticed the 3 chapters only done….heh, let's fix that. Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 4: We're Ninja? It's that Easy?

"ZZZZZZ," Masaru snored happily in his bed as Naruto was stirring around, about to wake up. After enough thrashing around and the general sense something was wrong, the blond eventually awoke, staring around on what was going on. His vision, after rubbing his eyes clear, turned to the calendar, where he focused on today's date.

"Hmmm," Naruto said to himself while focusing, "Free Raman day….raaaa! Free raman, oh" Naruto's hopes quickly vanished as he realized that he was looking a week ahead, "Hrm….ahhh! the exam is today!"

"Don't strangle me!" Masaru shot up awake as he looked around after hearing the scream, "Why'd I say that?"

"We're going to be late for our exams!" Naruto panicked as Masaru shot out of bed, and fumbled his way into the closet, where he quickly came out with his usual clothes and cloak. Naruto attempted the same thing, but he eventually became entangled in the clothes. Eventually, after getting on and piling on a few random pieces of clothes, which oddly all were orange, the two rushed out of the door, both grabbing a random fruit off the table, Masaru accidently grabbing a single grape while Naruto a peach. The two began sprinting at high speed, bypassing many villagers who were amazed at the energy of the two kids. Naruto, who was eventually done with his peach, threw the seed at a garbage can, which missed, bounced off the can, and struck a Kanoha resident across the head.

"We can even outrun the stalkers," Masaru said as the two jumped over the academy wall. Oddly enough no one followed them the entire run, but them being blurs helped immensely.

Speeding through the halls, the duo eventually made it to the examination room. Oddly enough, even though the transformation exam happened the day before, they completely disregarded it as it was extremely too easy…

The Day Before….

"Well, this is the first day of the graduation exam for you all to become genin and leave us sensei's alone with new students," Iruka said as Masaru blinked.

"Uhhh…." Masaru was about to ask before Iruka cut him off.

"Yes, I actually gather that some senseis are relieved to be done with this generation… I still don't know why though," Iruka said looking around the class and staring at the two friends, "but teacher's relief aside, you've all come a long way learning the will of fire, but it's time now to boil down your training. This first exam will test your ability to use transformation jutsu."

"Who's that guy with the unusually happy expression on his face?" Masaru said pointing a finger at the person next to Iruka, who responded with a confused blink.

"This is one of my friends that will help with the examinations, Mizuki…but why the second part of your statement?" Iruka asked as Masaru pondered a bit.

"His smile is sort of creeping me out," Masaru said before the targeted sensei blinked again and some class mates snickered.

"Well, Iruka already told you my entire name, and it's an honor to help with the next generation of shinobi," Mizuki said as he gave a lingering stare to Naruto.

"Errr, why is he looking at me like that?" Naruto whispered to his brother…or best friend, they still hadn't exactly sorted that issue out.

"And he's giving another creepy happy expression," Masaru whispered back as he turn to the back of the class and raised his hand.

"Yes Masaru," Iruka said before Masaru stood up.

"I know I know my brother over here is good looking, but it's odd when a guy is staring at another male for so long Mizuki," Masaru said as the class bursted out laughing and the said man looked at another direction and Iruka just blinked.

"… I'm not going to even comment," Iruka muttered as he looked through the log of students and marked who actually came….before he realized he was holding an actual log, "not again." Yet again, the class began laughing, "… Naruto…."

"Hehehe," Naruto snickered as he looked at his handy work and Iruka blinked a second.

"Well, today's exam involves transformations….and apparently Naruto already demonstrated his ability, so I guess we'll have to pass him for the exam today at least.

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air, before more transformations were dropped and the brothers swapped places, "Hehe, fooled you didn't we?"

"Uhhh…." Iruka said staring at the class as more transformations began dropping. Eventually the class began shifting positions. Where one person was sitting, they appeared in the other side of the room, and one person that was marked absent was transformed into a piece of paper on someone's desk.

"I uhh… sort of told everyone today's test was on transformations and we decided to pull this off," Masaru said smiling sheepishly as the two proctors were both dumbfounded at the situation.

"Hmm, Iruka?" Mizuki said turning to the other sensei, "do we really have to do the exams at this point if they all already used a transformation jutsu and managed to fool us?"

"I uhhh… guess not," Iruka said as he turned to the class, "You've all found a new innovative way to do this exam, you all pass today's exam!"

"Raaa, early dismissal!" a bunch of students roared as they flooded out of the room before Iruka gave the okay.

"You are dis- oh never mind," Iruka sighed looking at the emptying class. Masaru had to turn back to where Mizuki was and noticed the slightly more angrier stare at Naruto.

"He's giving you another look over….be afraid," Masaru whispered as Naruto shuddered a bit.

"Eesh, what did I do to receive that kind of attention?" Naruto said as Masaru shrugged.

"Ah whatever, let's go eat some raman."

"Ah, and now the world is normal again," Naruto said as the two walked off to find the nearest raman shop.

Now waiting at one of the large examination rooms, the two boys arrived at the extremely long lines of eagar and fearful students. The two boys sighed and took their place in the back of the line. Eventually the sensei's arrived, Iruka and Mizuki. The pair of adults turned towards the students and began addressing the class.

"today is the last examination for the Genin exams," Iruka addressed and everyone cheered, "The exam involves your mastery over the cloning jutsu."

"Haven't we abused shadow clones enough throughout our education to pass this already?" Naruto asked his partner and he just shrugged and turned his attention to the instructors, and names began being shouted out for.

One by one, each student entered the examination room. The two boys watched as each student came out with an excited or relieved face along with a headband on their head, or were looking down at the ground and sulked in the nearby cornor. That actually became a small social group as a few more students joined the sad pile.

"Guess they failed," Naruto commented as they saw another person sit with the group, no headband anywhere.

"Well, a lack of practice or care will do that to you," Masaru yawned as another name was called.

"Masaru Uzumaki," called out Mizuki and the cloaked boy walked into the room where Iruka was waiting.

"Please perform a- uhhh?" Iruka was about to order before Masaru vanished from his sights.

"Was I called?" Masaru asked back in the waiting area where Mizuki gave a surprised expression.

"What the… didn't you just go-"Mizuki said attempting to make sense of anything.

"Ugh, my clone went in again while he was holding my spot in the room, that jerk," Masaru shouted as he charged into the examination room and Iruka was caught there blinking.

"Was that a clone that was just here?" Iruka asked Masaru who was looking around the room for the clone.

"uh-huh," Masaru nodded and Iruka shrugged, "Well, you already accomplished the task, and I sort of guessed that since you and Naruto usually mess around the class with clones."

"We haven't abused them that much," Masaru said before Iruka shook his head.

"Filling up the class full of transformed clones, ditching class to go eat while the clones took notes, taking all the stalls in the bathrooms, getting extra food for lunch by transforming and cloning yourself into a line, and let's not forget the second running of the mice," Iruka listed as Masaru blinked.

"Wow… that's it? I thought we did more mayham than that," Masaru said as Iruka pulled out a headband from the pile on the table and handed it over to Masaru.

"Anyway, congratulations on graduating the ninja academy, you are now a genin of the leaf," Iruka said as Masaru went out of the room cheering, followed by a bunch of class mates, though mostly female, squealing out the usual fangirl sayings which Masaru gladly put In earplugs before running out. Mizuki looked at the young cloaked boy with disdain but went back to staring at the list of names.

"I see, it's random order for this exam," Masaru said walking up to Naruto as Masaru was fixing his newly acquired piece of clothing to his forhead, "now I wonder who's next."

"Yawn…. I'm going to go somewhere to take a nap," Naruto said making a shadow clone, "Wake me up when it's my turn, all right?"

"Got it," the clone replied and Naruto curled up in a cornor and began to drift to sleep. Masaru sat down and watched more students go in. Next went Shikimaru, who, as sleepy as he was in class, was capable of doing the test without problems. Then Choji went in, the large but fun loving (and food loving) kid that usually was referred to whenever a snack was needed during class. The question is how many pockets does this kid have and how'd he fit all the food in them. Next up: Fangirl club leader of the two most loathsome clubs: Sakura. Though people had to admit at least she studies and knows what she's doing after you get through the usual fan ranting… Enter Hinata, one of the few females now bareable to stand next to without being looked at oddly, but could barely speak. Meh, better silent than one who screams your names to the heavens. Then more names followed, Kiba and Akamaru… who I still believe is the one responsible for chewing one of my sandels to non-existance, Ino, Fangirl club leader #2, who has a parent in the interrogation unit of the ANBU so must… resist… playing prank. Then….

"Sasuke Uchiha," Mizuki said as Masaru was still in an observative daze before realizing the name.

"Oh no wait, let me get on my, where are they! AHHH!" Masaru said as the squeals already began and he was now in writhing pain on the ground, "Ack… where'd I leave them." Masaru then turned to Naruto's sleeping form. He wondered why the boy wasn't awakened by the noise before looking at his ears. 'Of course… that little thief!'

"I forget, why are we reading his thoughts again?" The Seal Reaper asked his brother who turned to the figure.

"Uhhh, I'm not hearing anything," Shinigami admitted before thinking, "Did you fully restore his soul?"

"Yeah," the reaper said looking in his large cloak, "I made sure to animate the form I gave him with his entire soul-"

Shinigami then focused on his brother and stared intensely at him. After three minutes of this, the Shinigami sighed.

"Well, this is bad," Shinigami said as the death carrier looked oddly at his brother, "His soul was restored, but fading."

"Huh?" The reaper asked as the Shinigami reached over a clawed hand and poked the being in its head.

"Oh, apparently something's forcing him back to the afterlife….now what might be causing that."

"You idiot," Shinigami said as the reaper looked confused again, "did you accidently put someone else's soul in the form as well?"

"…you know, I sort of did a sloppy job with infusing, and might of required a piece of another soul to finish up the jutsu, and now I'm hearing entire dialogues," the reaper said as he put a charred finger on where an ear would be.

"Well, it means I have to now give that person passage to at least be a conscious to them," Shinigami sighed as he had to now let a dead soul free, "Who did you use to making the binding ritual finish?"

"Errr, this individual," the reaper soon pulled out a glowing white soul from his cloak, then flinched and dropped it, "Ow, it bit me!"

"It what?" Shinigami said picking up the soul and also flinching, "Ow!"

Oddly enough, the soul began jumping angrily on the ground and Shinigami had a depressed countenance. The soul acted as if it was yelling at the god itself.

"Why did you use that one?" Shinigami asked as apparently he was able to hear the angry threats, and remarks of the soul.

"First one I was able to grab...forgot it was also one of the recent deaths at the time," the reaper admitted chuckling to itself, "now what was this about a conscious?"

"Nevermind that, having this specific being tell you what to do would be more torture then the demons of the underworld digesting your soul," the Shinigami said as he kicked the soul aside, who promptly rolled back and the god flinched again, "Arg! Reserect this one please."

"You….willing to actually let someone live?" The reaper said as he poked the soul with his scythe then grabbed it, "Come on, and don't be angry…."

"Yes….I can't endure the insults and the gnawing of my anckle…why I told you to put that in the deepest part of your cloak," the Shinigami groaned as the Reaper nodded and went off to do a reserection.

"At least I have something to listen to as I do this," the reaper muttered as he enjoyed the audio novel known as Masaru's new life to listen to as he began channeling life energy…

"Weird," Masaru said as the Uchiha came out with a headband, and more people squealing at the accomplishment, "I just had the sudden feeling I'm being watched."

"What, Mizuki's now looking at you funny?" The Naruto clone asked as Masaru turned to the being.

"Nah, something else….like something greater was observing on what we do.

"Don't get religious or phillisophical on me now Masaru," Naruto said as the blonde's name was called out.

"Well, time to wake up-"the clone said as a loud popping noise was heard and the clone dispelled. Soon, a small earthquake followed, shaking the building and Masaru went sprawling into the air.

"So this is how it feels to fly- ow," Masaru thought to himself before he met a nice, sturdy concreet wall.

"Wha?" Naruto said waking up in a panick and being tripped over by a bunch of students who were looking for the exit. Soon, the troubles stopped and everyone was sighing in relief.

"What happened?" Iruka said running out of the examination room, "everything began shaking!"

"Thank you Sensei Obvious," Mizuki said in response ending up receiving a mutter and a stare from Iruka, "All the children are fine, but I have no idea what caused that small earthquake."

"I oddly feel drained," Masaru said rubbing his head, "so that's what head injuries do."

"What the hell!" Shinigami shouted as the reaper returned with an ice cream cone at hand.

"I sort of found a faster way to do the resurrection," the reaper explained as he began licking the cone, "but I needed to do it near where Masaru was since he had a part of the soul being brought back in him, reapply the seal on him, bring back the soul, and sort of fill in the name on the test sheet and make a genjutsu to make people think they have a vague rememberance of the person."

"And you decided on an earthquake?" Shinigami added as a soul from a cockroach and mouse floated by.

"Errr….okay, a bit too extreme I guess considering some minor beings were killed," the reaper chuckled as he offered the ice cream cone to the departed pests who floated towards the food but couldn't eat it.

"And why the ice cream?" Shinigami said hyper ventelating a bit at his brother's actions.

"…I was hungry," the reply came from the figure and the Shinigami muttered something about a box, lock, and an abyss to throw the box down, "but at least now we have no danger of a premature return to the afterlife of Minato, and we got rid of that other annoying pest.."

"So I did do something right!" The reaper announced as the Shinigami just stared at his brother.

"Give me the ice cream and go do something productive," ordered the god as the seal carrier just threw the cone at the god's head and teleported off, "Ugh, it's strawberry."

"Okay, well, here I go," Naruto said as everything went back to the academy and the Blond charged into the room.

"Ah shut it you hyperactive panzy," Masaru noted something odd after hearing an insult. Being very observant, the now genin ninja was able to keep track of everyone in the class by voice. He thought of a name that would match that voice and felt funny. Soon, he performed a quick handsign jesture and then the memories of the person vanished oddly. "Some of us are doing last minute studying here."

"You always wait until the last moment to do everything, you're worse than that Naruto kid," one of the students said conversing with the individual. Masaru attempted to look for the owner of the voice, but too many people were scattered in front and Masaru guessed that it wasn't worth looking around at. Maybe what he dispelled was just some random genjutsu someone placed on him, and he just didn't talk to the person enough in to bother remembering.

"All righty, that was easy," Naruto said charging out of the room with a headband, "And I'm now an official genin!"

"Congrats….now 5 more ranks til Hokage, or so," Masaru grinned evilly as Naruto stared back at him.

"I'm going to be Hokage soon and you know it!"

"No I am oh great weapon screw-up," Masaru teased as the two joined in a staring contest.

"You two are way too girly to be Hokage," a person said from behind them.

"Uhhhh?" The two turned and stared at someone where an odd vague memory began and attempted to confuse them. Masaru didn't feel as fogged as Naruto, but turning to his brother, it looked like another light was lit for his reality…. Masaru turned to the gne that was giving off a strange feeling to his brother, him and probably many others. The girl had her hair tied and braided with hairbands, and it was red in color. Masaru could have guessed that her hair had to be extremely long to require that many bindings. Her eyes seemed unusually odd, as they seemed to be very distant and slightly pale, as if she just saw light for the first time in a long while. What scared Masaru a bit was the lslight lack of an iris for the girl adding to the ghostly appearance. She had on a tattered black shirt that seemed clean….but looked like she's been wearing it for awy too long with all the wrinkles and torn sections. Her pants were also black, with red stripes adorning it. But like the shirt, it was torn and worn, yet oddly new.

"And how are we girly?" Naruto said charging up to the red-headed student who laughed.

"Look at your face, you put on make up for those whiskers!" the girl laughed as Naruto stammered a bit and nearby students began snickering, "and the cloaked wonder over there, has a feminine appeal to him for odd reasons….you sure you're a guy?"

"What!" Masaru said charging up to the girl who pushed Naruto extremely hard, and sent the two blondes colliding into each other.

"Ouch, being owned by the odd one in our class," Shikimaru commented from afar as the two got up and Masaru noticed Mizuki looking at Naruto with a slight grin after the accident.

"Ow….not called for!" Naruto said as Masaru held back his brother from mauling the girl.

"Ah, let him fight," the girl said in a fighting stance, "this wait has been getting too boring."

"Let me at her Masaru, let go!" Naruto said thrashing around in Masaru's grasp, he was having a tough time restraining the blond.

"Ack, you're going to be Hokage and you can't escape from that hold?" The strange female student said before placing a kick to the side of Naruto's head, sending the two blonds sprawling towards the ground. She then leaped onto Naruto, and began mauling him in front of everyone.

"Uhhhh, Mizuki, shouldn't you do anything about this?" Kiba said watching the brutalization of the class misfit by the girl he has talked to only once….sort of….maybe….

"Err, it's Iruka's doing to handle these situations, I'm not allowed to get involved," Mizuki said as he called for said instructor, "Iruka, there's a fight out with your class."

"What?" Iruka said coming out of the room and looking as Masaru was trying to restrain the red-head as she continued to attack Naruto, who was trying to escape the onslaut.

"Kokoro!" Iruka yelled as she flailed and smashed her elbow in Masaru's face, which caused the room to flinch.

"Arg….that, ah!" Masaru groaned as he was sent flying with a well placed kicked from the girl.

"Errrr….I have no idea how this happened," Mizuki muttered as he enjoyed the situation.

"Kokoro, stop!" Iruka shouted as he ran over to her, and grabbed her arms.

"Arg!" The girl struggled as she tried breaking Iruka's grasp.

"That's it, if you can't compose yourself for the examination, you might as well leave now," Iruka said as Kokoro stopped struggling and stared.

"Wait….no," Kokoro said as Iruka looked down at her with a menacing stare.

"Leave now….consider yourself to have failed the genin exams."

"But….uhhh, don't," Kokoro said as Iruka ignored the pleading and turned to the scattered student body that consisted his class. Iruka eventually got the class in order. Kokoro just kicked over a chair and stormed out of the examination room.

"Ow," Naruto said standing up rubbing himself as Iruka remembered the two boys that were beaten, "that wasn't needed."

"Nor was the elbow to the eye," Masaru said rubbing a bruzed and blackened eye from the impact.

"You two okay?" Iruka said as the boys nodded, "Ugh, just forget about her for now, you two are moving on."

"Yeah….less head aches I guess," Masaru said stretching, "meh, leave the angry ones and washouts behind."

"Oh well," Naruto said looking at the knocked over chair and then at Mizuki, who was staring at the exit where the girl stormed off and seemed to be deep in thought. He seemed too concentrated, as if plotting something and then turned to the class.

"Well, for those who failed the exam this time around, we will be able to spend more time together on your return if you wish to improve at your abilities, everyone else, congratulations, team assignments are next week."

"Hey, that was my line," Iruka said running at the other sensei.

"You took too long."

"Ack, well what Mizuki said, team assignments next week."

"Raaa!" most of the students cheered and charged away and outside. The two brothers sighed and walked off, glad to have an annoying day of school, and hopefully the final day, done with. The two walked off, planning for a celebratory Raman meal. But ahead of them the same girl was sitting on a tree, thinking.

"Great….I screw up any chance of being Hokage….maybe I'm actually useless and a washup as everyone said."

The red headed girl just looked down at the passing students, and she began dropping leaves on their head to see how long it would take them to notice this. Eventually the activity got boring and she felt tired.

"Okay, this is beginning to suck," Kokoro said as she heard her stomach growl, "Hmmm," she looked through her pockets, and found some money, "raman time I guess…might make me feel better afterwards." Jumping off her perch, she made her way to the Raman shop she vaguely remember where it was and planned on what to buy.

A/N: Sounds like a nice place to stop at for now. And yes, the Seal Reaper was being very unusual on his actions….that's just how he rolls in this story. Don't blame him; blame the personalities of the souls in the afterlife.

Oh, and it's obvious to wonder who Kokoro actually is. The idea for the problem the reaper was having with listening in came from a book I began reading where someone started hearing the thoughts of the person they brought back to life and began to realize that the person brought to life was fading back to death. Same concept, done in thhe way a multi-personality reaper would do it.

Well, to finish off this microscopic rant, thank Dragonwolf-Tamer for the editing!


End file.
